une histoire entre tyson et kai inavoue
by swordetios
Summary: ma premiere fic sur ce site comme je trouvais que sa manquai de tysonxkai et bien deviner koi? ba oui j'en est fait une mais si kai n'était pas somnanbule ce serait pas marrant...
1. Un jour d'orage

**_Tyson x Kai_**

**Salut c'est ma première fic sur le site lors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire au moins !**

Tyson : C'est encore sur nous que ça tombe ! Rien que cette idée me plait pas

**Tu as raison, et c'est surtout toi qui va souffrir Tyson ! **

Kai : Ca va peut-être le calmer c'est pas plus mal

**T'en fais pas Kai, il en auras aussi pour toi, je vais pas t'oublier**

Max : Et nous ?

**Vous y serer mais vous vous avez rien à craindre, je vais concentrer mes effort sur Kai et Tyson, un joli couple en perspective**

Kai/Tyson : COUPLE !

**Ba oui en plus vous êtes déjà s'incro**

**Bon sur ce c'est ma première fic en romance alors donner votre avis en laissant des review !**

Tyson : non faut pas en laisser ça va la motivé pitié !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cette fan fic à été écrit au environs de la saison 3 donc Daichie (j'ai pas mis Iro) y figure. Je me suis également permit de rajouter une perso de mon invention qui fait parti des Bladebreakers (j'ai gardé le nom de la saison 1) nommé Helen et qui à pour spectre Gekiryu-oh, voilà après ce petit résumer bonne fic _

Le tournoi de Beyblade venait juste de s'achever, les Bladebreakers l'avait une fois de plus remporter et profitait pleinement de leur quelque jour de vacances avant de reprendre des cours (le mot banni de Tyson) :

Tyson : Encore une fois champion du monde !

Ray : Oui plus personne ne nous résiste !

Kai : Pfff…

Max : Ba quoi Kai ? T'es pas content ?

Kai : je ne sais même pas comment avec les efforts que vous avez fourni on à pus gagner

Kenny : Dit pas ça, on a assuré beaucoup mieux que les autres années !

Dizzy : Oui, enfin c'est vrai qu'il a encore des trucs à revoir.

Kai : Il faut commencer à s'entraîner pour l'année prochaine, pas de discussion, on commence l'entraînement tout de suite !

Tyson : Mais Kai...

Kai : J'ai dit, on ne discute pas !

Helen : Kai s'il te plaît ce sont nos derniers jours de vacance… Un peu de repos bien mérité ne nous fera pas de mal.

Kai : Tait toi c'est toi qui en à le plus besoin !

Daichie : Je ne suis pas d'accord, elle à assurer, enfin pour une débutante !

Ilary (et oui j'ai hésité à la mettre) : Oui, Daichie à raison

Tyson : En plus j'ai faim

Helen : Non sa Tyson c'est un état constant chez toi !

Tyson : Je t'ai rien demander ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit je ne m'entraînerais pas et puis c'est tous !

Kai : Pire qu'un gamin… Si tu veux ne t'entraîne pas mais ne te plaint pas si tu perd le prochain tournoi

Tyson : Avec mon talent ça m'étonnerais !

Dizzy : Excuse moi j'ai peut être mal entendu j'ai du avoir un circuit qui à grillé. Tu veux que je te remontre la vidéo de ton dernier combat contre Ray.

Tyson : Ca va, je n'étais pas concentrer sur ce cou

Kai : Et bien justement ! Je suis sur que même Helen pourrait te battre !

Helen : Vas-y dit que je suis nul pendant que tu y es !

Tyson : Tu es encore qu'une débutante, mais tu est déjà très douer.

Max : Et pourtant elle pourrait te battre !

C'est à ce moment qu'une tempête éclata, les Bladebreakers rentrèrent chez Tyson :

Max : La nuit tombe…

Tyson : Et en plus il y a plus d'électricité !

Ray : On a qu'une solution dormir ici.

M Granger : Et oui les jeunes la météo peux causer bien des soucis !

Tyson : On sait grand père

Max : Et ou on va dormir ?

Tyson : Ou vous voulez moi je garde mon lit !

Kai : Quelqu'un pourrait dormir avec toi vu que tu as un lit deux places

Tyson : Comment tu la sais tu m'espionne ?

Kai :…

Kenny : Ce n'est pas grave, les autres ils vont dormir où ?

Max : Ba déjà Kenny je propose que tu dorme avec Tyson

Kenny : Pourquoi moi ?

Tyson : J'ai pas dit que je proposais mon lit

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon ba voila j'espère que cette courte parti vous a plus la suite prochainement**

Kai: je pense que c bon pour le moment

Tyson: oui enfin l'encourager pas sinon je sans qu'on va tous mourir

**Mais non j'ai dit que je défoulerai que sur toi et kai**

Max: oui nous on préfère regarder

Tyson: monde cruelle...

**Et bien sur ce laisser des review please merci**


	2. kai somnanbule

**Salut alors, je vous ai manqué??**

Tyson: Non, pas du tous

Kai: On a bien aimé le moment de répits

**Et bien il est fini. Vous aller souffrir toi et Tyson!!**

Max: Quelques fois ça à du bon de ne pas être les héros d'une histoire, bonne chance vous deux!!

Tyson: On en aura besoin, aller vas y on est prêt

**Attend soit pas presser je n'ai même pas répondu aux review **

Tyson: Je leurs avais dit de pas en envoyé!!

**Oui et il t'on pas écouter merci Kalas pour cette review désoler pour les faute je ne suis pas doué en orthographe par contre tu peux être sur qu'ils vont souffrir fait moi confiance…**

Tyson: Tu en as qu'une, tu dois avoir la haine

**Et ba non, j'en ai pas qu'une merci Kamatari-chan, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas m'arrêter la et puis j'ai l'attention de rajouter un petit couple mais pour le connaître il va falloir lire**

Tyson: Bon c'est bon t'as fini?

**Mais je rêve ou tu es presser d'être officiellement avec Kai toi?**

Tyson:…

**Tien tu dis plus rien tout d'un coup? Alors maintenant tu me laisse répondre et après je suis à vous, promis. Alors donc j'en étais ou moi, à oui Ajira et bien je me disais la même chose que toi alors j'ai décide d'agir et de mettre un Tyson Kai. Et maintenant place à la suite bonne lecture!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai: Tu la peux être pas proposé mais tu vas devoir le partager

Tyson: Qu'est ce qui te prend a faire des rimes toi ?? Et puis vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans le dojo, on fait comme sa d'habitude

M granger: tête à claque, je t'ai dit qu'il était inaccessible, il y tous les cadeaux que tu as reçus de tes « fans » dedans

Tyson: Oui je sais, c'est ça d'avoir la classe

Max: Oui Tyson, continue a rêver… Pendant ce temps on dort ou nous??

Kenny: Si tu veux j'échange ma place!

Max: Non merci, plutôt dormir par terre

Tyson: Mais en plus ils sont difficile, non mais je rêve!!

Daichie: Et ba moi je veux bien!

Ray: Super deux fois plus de ronflement dans la même pièce

Max: Au moins il y en a deux qui sont casé

Kai: J'irais dormir dans la voiture…

M granger : … Oui si tu veux…

Ray: Et nous on peut dormir dans le salon!

Max: On va être serrer

Helen: J'irais dormir dans le couloir

Ilary: Dans la cuisine

Kenny: Moi aussi

M granger: Et moi je garderais mon lit

Helen: Et bien voilà on est tous caser, après t'a intérêt d'avoir assez de couverture Tyson

Tyson: T'en fait pas pour sa, j'en ai a revendre

M granger: Bon je vais faire à manger, ray j'en besoin de toi

Ray: Compris

Max: Aïe Daichie fait attention!

Daichie: Ce n'est pas ma faute d'abord, j'y vois rien !!

Ilary: C'est super on va avoir un diner aux chandelles

Helen: Tu préfère à la lumière des spectres peut être?

Max: Et mais c'est une bonne idée pour se repérer dans le noir!! Il suffit de suivre nos toupies

Tyson: Ca mérite d'essayer, en avant Dragoon!!

Kenny: Le prend pas comme si c'était un combat Tyson, il va seulement t'éclairé!

Dizzi: Ca ne va pas être du luxe…

Chacun leur tour les Bladebreakers lancèrent leurs toupies qui commencèrent à briller telle des lampes vacillantes au sol:

Tyson: Bon déjà on y verra plus claire comme sa

Max: Oui c'était une bonne idée Helen

Helen: C'est pas moi qui l'ai eu, j'ai simplement parler du diner moi, d'ailleurs faudrait peut etre aller voir ray et le grand père de Tyson parce que sa doit pas être facile dans le noir de faire la cuisine

Tyson: Oui surtout qu'on a plus de lampes poche dans la maison

(Arrivant dans la cuisine)

Ilary: Coucou, on vient vous éclairer, ce n'est pas facile de cuisiner comme ça!

Ray: Vous vous éclairez avec vos spectres, c'est une bonne idée, je vais en faire de même

6 toupies éclairaient à présent les pièces dans lequel elle était, guidant les personnes désireuses de ce déplacées comme le ferait un accompagnateur

Dachie: C'est marrant quand même!

Helen: Et puis sa améliore l'endurance de nos spectres et notre concentration!

Kenny: Ca pourrait déboucher sur un nouvel entraînement intéressant, pas vrai Dizzi ?

Dizzi: Pourquoi pas, celui qui resteras le plus longtemps avec sa toupie dans la journée aura gagné

M granger: A table! Vous vous entraînerez plus tard! Oh non…

Ilary: Que ce passe t'il monsieur??

M granger: J'ai oublie de racheter des bougies de puis la dernière coupure…

Helen: Et bien on ne va pas diner à la chandelle mais on va diner à la lumière des spectres c'est bien ce que j'avais dis

(Pendant le repas)

Tyson: Dragoon apporte moi le plat de nouille! Il est juste à coté de toi, pousse le jusqu'à moi

Ilary: Tyson!

Tyson: Quoi

Kenny: Dragoon n'est pas ton serviteur et en plus comment on fait quoi s'il le renverse?

Tyson: Justement ça apprend à contrôler la puissance! C'est toi qui voulais que l'on s'entraîne non? Pour une fois je fais ce qu'on me demande te plain pas.

Kai: Laisse-le dans son délire, bon je vais me coucher…

Tous: Bonne nuits Kai!

Kai:…

Tyson: Et surtout fait pas de cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un petit orage!!

Ray: Je crois que quelque fois tu ferais mieux de te terre…

Après manger, tous allèrent ce coucher n'ayant d'autre occupation. Pendant la nuit Kai se leva, sorti de la voiture et ce dirigea vers la chambre de Tyson:

Tyson: ………Daichie bars toi, tu m'encrase!! Si tu continue tu vas dormir par terre!! Et oh Daichie, tu m'écoute?! Hein, quoi…Kai?! Mais qu'est ce tu fais la? Eh oh Kai? Ou ou il y a quelque'un, Kai, Kai ? Tu dors debout vieux…

Kai:…

Tyson: Tu nous avais jamais dit que tu étais somnambule?

Daichie: …….A qui tu parles Tyson, je veux dormir!

Tyson: Oui et bien ce n'est pas toi qui te fais écraser!

Daichie: Par qui on est que deux dans le lit

Tyson: Ba maintenant, on est trois, Kai nous joue les somnambules. Et là tu vois il m'écrase!

Daichie: Et bien vire le, ou je ne sais pas moi!

Tyson: Comment je le vire, c'est qu'il à de la force le Kai!

Daichie: J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un somnambule parce sa pouvait lui provoquer un choc psychologie ou un truc comme sa

Tyson: T'es marrant toi, je fais comment si je peux pas le réveillé, je le laisse m'étouffer. Et puis pourquoi il est venu sur moi d'ailleurs ?

Daichie: Il a peut être un faible pour toi qui sais

Tyson: Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas le genre de Kai

Daichie: Qu'est ce tu connais a Kai toi?

Tyson: Je ne suis pas son genre lui c'est plutôt un mec froid qui lui faut pas moi! Il n'a pas décidé de me lâcher en plus

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alors comment Tyson se sortiras de la vous le serrer la prochaine fois**

Tyson: cette histoire est fausse je tien à la préciser!!

**Laisser des review please et dite moi ce que vous en pansser**

Tyson: je te le dis tout de suite, c'est nul

Max: oh il est gené

Ray: oui, en plus il rougi

Tyson: quoi mais pas du tout!!

**Aller salut a bientôt sur un prochain chapitre **


	3. DAICHIE!

**Swordetios : vous vouliez la suite et bien elle est ecrite !**

Tyson : tu peux aussi leurs dirent que tu la fait en physique !

Ray : tu aurais du te taire tyson…

Tyson : et pourquoi ?

Max : parce que si c'était un secret elle va se vanger

**J'avais deja l'attention de te faire souffrir mais la je n'aurais pas de remors **

Kai : la prochaine fois tu te t'airas…

**Oui je suis d'accord ac toi et maintenant review !**

Tyson : sa ce voit qu'il m'ont pas écouter, je leur avait dit des le depart pas de review !

**Mais il t'ecoute pas arrete de te fatiguer (heureusement pour moi ) bon alors… tiens tien j'ai une idee si tu repond au review tyson je serais peut etre plus cool avec toi**

Tyson : ok pas de souci alors Ranpû, desoler pour toi mais Helen n'est pas l'auteur, c'est juste un perso inventé pour me battre a longueur de journée et pour faire aussi un autre petit couple… mais j'en dit pas plus

**Et bien tyson tu es doue pour répondre au review **

Tyson : oui ba me coupe pas dans ma lancé alors kamatari-chan, tu aime kai en somnanbule ? le jour ou tu te retrouveras dessous tu aimeras beaucoup moins fait moi confiance il est plus lourd qu'il ni paraît

Kai :… tyson…

Tyson : euh, en faite j'ai rien dit et puis surtout je suis sur que kai de plait alors…

**Tyson, continue…**

Tyson : oui oui sa va sa va alors ajira, tu trouve sa super ?! ouai…ben chacun c goût comme on dit. Tu veux pas qu'elle me tue, t'es trop simpas merci merci merci. Et puit pour les faute et bien merci de ne pas en prendre conte

**Aller plus qu'une tyson**

Tyson : sa va je sais encore conté. Alors Kalas tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée l'histoire des spectres reconverti en lampe de poche et bien pour une fois je suis d'accord. Surtout que la couleur change suivant les spectres. Pour le chos psychologique tu trouve pas qu'il est assez bizarre comme sa déjà ?

**Et puis comment kai pourrait avoué son amour à tyson après ? il faut bien **

**Bravo tyson, tu m'eppate et bien j'ai plus que deux chose à dire**

**Merci pour vos encouragement à tous **

**Et maintenant place à la suite bonne lecture**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tyson : Daichie, aide moi !!! Je veux pas mourir écraser par mon capitaine !

Daichie : Je te donne un coup de main à condition que tu me laisse ton p'tit dej demain

Tyson : Dans tes rêves !!!

Daichie : Alors, bonne nuit Tyson…

Tyson : Non, attend, si je te laisse mon lit pour la nuit ?

Daichie : Marché conclu

Daichie poussa Tyson et Kai qui tombèrent du lit.

Tyson : C'est Kai que tu devais virer, pas moi !!!

Daichie : Ba, j'ai dit que je te donnerait un coup de main c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis de toute façon tu devait me laissé ton lit.

Tyson : Alors toi, si je pouvais…

A peine le temps de prononcer cette phrase et Daichie c'était rendormis. Pendant ce temps Max c'était levé et ce dirigeai à présent vers la chambre de Tyson. Celui-ci toujours empoigner par Kai entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Tyson : Si c'est encore un somnanbule, il va se recoucher car Kai à déjà prit la place !

Max : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Tyson : Max ! Je suis content de te voir, enfin de t'entendre. Tu peux pas m'aider ? J'ai des problèmes avec le capitaine et Daichie m'a comme qui dirait laisser tomber.

Max : Si tu m'expliquai ce qui se passe ? Et ou est la lumière ?

Tyson : Non, n'allume pas la lumière, Draciel suffit.

Max : Pourquoi, explique moi au moins.

Tyson : Kai est somnanbule et il a décidé de me faire le coup du tueur ou de l'amoureux je sais pas encore. Enfin depuis tout à l'heure il m'écrase ! Et bien sûr je peux pas le réveiller parce que ça pourrait lui filer un choc psychologique et il est déjà assez bizarre comme ça !

Max : En quoi je peux t'aider ? Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie de te lacher. En plus vous faites un beau couple…

Tyson : Je sais… euh enfin, je voulais dire : c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Je veux qui me lache. Je sais pas moi, utilise la ruse.

Max : T'es marrant toi, réfléchir à une heure pareil… Euh, Kai tu as oublié Dranzer dans la voiture et il faut aller s'entrainé…

Kai relâcha son étrainte petit à petit et fini par lacher Tyson. Il se leva et retourna dans la voiture, les yeux dans le vague.

Max : C'était pas si compliquer…

Tyson : Oui, et sinon tu faisais quoi debout à cette heure ci ?

Max : J'allais voir Hel…

Tyson : Elle ? Qui elle ?

Max : Euh, la salle de bain. J'allais voir si tout allai bien dans la salle de bain.

Tyson : Oui dit plutôt que tu avais une envie préssante.

Max : … Je vais me recoucher…

Tyson : Bonne nuit !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Et bien voila c'est fini, enfin ce chapitre alors please review et j'espere que vous avez compris le deuwieme couple **

tyson: non, c'est bon on pourras s'en passer des review!!

**tyson tu recommence pas aller salut **


	4. Le chois de Max

**Swordetios : desoler j'ai mis du temps pour publier la suite**

Tyson : Non pas encore !

**Et si ! et je te demande meme pas ton avis !**

Tyson : oui je sais et c sa qui me derange !

**Bon tu te t'ai maintenant et place au review, dit maxou**

Max : oui

**Tu peux pas le faire stp En plus il y a qu'une review…**

Tyson : pourquoi pas moi ?

**Parce que je veux pas**

Max : ok moi je suis d'accord

**Merci maxou t un ange **

Max : oui je sais, bon alors merci kalas pour cette review. Moi amoureux d'Helen ? peut-être, c vrai qu'elle est pas mal mais bon… enfin tu verras car tout est dans ce chapitre

**Merci maxou, tu le fait tres bien et meme mieux que tyson je ferais plus souvent appelle a toi et maintenant enfin bref place au chap en espérant qu'il va vous plaire bonne lecture !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max parti de la chambre de Tyson et ferma la porte derrière lui. Draciel continua de l'éclairé tous le long du couloir. Max s'arrêta. Il l'observa. Celle pour qui il c'était levé (et non c'était pas la salle de bain). Helen. Il ne sait pas lui-même combien de temps il resta a l'observé mais au moins une bonne demi-heure, assez longtemps pour que Draciel s'arrête de tourner.

Max(pense) :_Oh non comment je fais moi ? J'était tellement occupé à la regarder que je sais pas où ma toupie c'est arrête. Je risque de marcher dessus… Ba, j'ai plus qu'a dormir avec Helen…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte raconte ?! Je suis un garçon et Helen c'est… Ils diront quoi les autres ? Puits Helen ? Mais d'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de courant d'air…Bon alors je fais quoi ?Je peux pas marché à l'aveuglette non plus… Il faut que je prenne une décision vite !_

Et apres qulques minutes de réfléxion…

Max(pense) :_J'ai trouvé ! J'ai deux solutions possible : 1je dors avec Helen, je me réveille quand le jour se lève, prend Draciel et fais comme si il c'était jamais rien passé. Sinon je peux aussi dormir avec elle et leur expliqué tous demain. Mais dans tous les cas je dors avec elle…_

Max s'alongea alors doucement, au côté de la jeune fille, avec tout de même une légére rougeur au joue. Le lendemain, ce fut Ray qui se réveillat le premier, il chercha Max du regard et s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir. Il se leva et se dirigea d'abord vers la cuisine. Kenny et Hilary dormait toujours à points fermé et chacun à l'extrémité de la pièce bien à l'opposer. Ray eu un petit sourire en le voyant. Il resorti et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soudain Ray s'arrêta, regardant les deux blonds endormi paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ray(pense) :_Et bien, ptit Maxou tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec t'as petite protéger. Faudrait peut-être que tu la serre moins fort tu vas nous l'etouffer, enfin ça à pas l'air de lui déplaire non plus…_

Ray, allai faire demi-tour, quand il apercu Kai arrivant tout juste. Dehors il pleuvait toujours autant qu'hier. Le courant était toujours coupé.

Ray : Salut Kai, bien dormi.

Kai :…(regarde Max et Helen) Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ray : Et bien, j'en sais pas plus que toi mais j'ai bien l'impression que Max en pince pour Helen…

Kai : Tant que ça dérange pas l'entraînement…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alors sa vous a plus ?**

Tyson : moi oui, on parle pas de moi

**Desoler je sais que c un peu court mais comme dit Kalas (desoler de te piquer tes expression) c un chapitre intermediaire **


	5. Drôle de réveille!

**Salut alors, vous êtes prêt pour se chapitre ?**

Tyson : Non, on n'est pas prêt et on le seras jamais !

**C'est pas à toi que je le demande, mai d'abord review Maxou ?**

Max :OK compris Franchement Kalas moi aussi je s'avais pas que j'était comme sa, et pour Kai… Et ba tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chap ! Alors Ranpû

**Stop la c moi qui répond Alors Ranpû, c normale que je sache l'écrire puisque c moi qui t'es montré le bouquin dans lequel tu as prit ce nom Ensuite j'ai jamais dit que je te connaisai pas Solène (a peine fait exprès lol) je dit juste que mon nom c pas Helen voilou Au faite merci pour Chimoki (il y a pas un y quelque part ? ) enfin voila quoi et maintenant bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 5 : Drôle de réveille !

Ray et Kai se dirigèrent vers la seule pièce vide : le salon. Ray passa dans la cuisine pour prendre les petits déjeuner aussi silencieusement qu'il pu. Il déposa tous sur la table du salon où Kai et lui commencèrent à manger.

Ray : Alors, bien dormi ? ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Kai : …

Ray : Tu contes poursuivre l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?

Kai : Oui…

Ray : Même sous la pluie ? Ca pourrait être dangereux pour nos toupie (ba oui les spectres avant tous )

Kai :… Je le sais… Nous ne travaillerons pas avec les toupies mais nous ferons une séance de course à pied…

Ray : Par ce temps là ? Les rues ont au moins 10 cm d'eau ! On risque de tomber malade !

Kai : Oui et ?

Ray : On va crever de froid !

Kai : Si ça peut vous faire courir plus vite…

Ray :…

Hilary : Bonjour tous le monde !

Kenny : Salut !

Ray : Salut, vous aller bien ?

Hilary : Oui, dans l'ensemble.

Kenny : Pareil.

Kai…

Hilary : Dites, vous avez pas entendu Tyson cette nuit ?

Ray : Oui, mais tu sais qu'il parle toujours quand il dort.

Hilary : Je le sais mais la j'ai l'impression qu'il était réveiller et qu'il en avait après quelqu'un…

Ray : Sûrement Daichie. Ils sont sans arrêt en train de ce disputer.

Hilary : Oui, tu as raison, je me fais des idées.

Kenny : Le courant n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Ray : Non et le pire c'est qu'il pleut encore…

Kai : Kenny ?

Kenny : Oui ?

Kai : Tu peux me prêter Dizzy ?

Kenny : Euh…Ben…Oui, j'is voit pas d'inconvénient…

Kenny tendit à Kai son précieux ordinateur. Kai l'alluma.

Dizzy : Bonjour Ken… Kai ? C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui ?

Kai : Salut Dizzy. Tu peux me faire un parcoure de 15 km passant par la plage ?

Dizzy : Tu veux la voix rapide, ou des petite ruelles ?

Kai : Par temps de pluie tu préconise quoi ?

Dizzy : Resté chez soit.

Kai :…

Dizzy : D'accord, d'accord. Il pleut beaucoup ?

Ray : Environ 10 cm d'eau dans les rues.

Dizzy : Dans ce cas, pour éviter les accident, je te conseille les petites ruelles.

Kai : Bien.

Dizzy : Tu ne veux pas passer autre part ?

Kai : Le chemin qui passe prêt du fleuve.

Dizzy : C'est tout ?

Kai : Oui.

Dizzy : Ok, alors c'est parti, je lance la recherche qui correspond à tes critères… Et voilà, un parcoure de 16 km 500, c'est bon ?

Kai : Parfait Dizzy, merci.

Ray (pense) :_ J'y crois pas il félicite et remercie Dizzy, alors que nous on a des félicitations juste dans nos rêves et encore…_

Kai referma l'ordinateur.

Kenny : Et tu vas faire quoi avec ce plan ?

Kai :…

Ray : Un entraînement. Il conte nous faire courir sous la pluie.

Hilary : Quoi ? Mais c'est de l folie Kai ! Tu eux les tuer !

Kai : Peu importe le temps, on peut toujours s'entraîner, ne l'oubliez pas.

Tyson (baille) : Salut !

Hilary : Tyson ! T'es tombé du lit ce matin ?

Tyson : Dis plutôt que je me suis fait éjecter !

Ray : Et on peut en connaître le raison ?

Tyson : Et bien j'ai demander à Daichie un coup de main pour virer l'intrus et il m'a viré par la même occasion.

Hilary : Un intrus, tu veux dire un voleur ?

Tyson : Non, je veux parler e Kai !

Kenny : Quoi, qu'est ce que Kai vient faire là-dedans ?

Kai (a avaler de travers et s'étouffe) : De quoi tu parle ?

Tyson : Ce que je dis c'est que : ou tu as essayer de me tuer ou tu m'aimes ! Tu te rappelle de rien ? Tu nous a fait une crise de somnambulisme cette nuit. Tu nous l'avais jamais dit que tu étais somnambule ?

Kai (rouge de honte ; pense) : _Il fallait que ce soit cette nuit que j'en fasse une, ça ne m'était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps… Et puis connaissant Tyson il va vouloir connaître tous sur ce sujet : là je suis mal…_

Tyson : Alors, Kai…

Tyson fut couper par un cri provenant du couloir réveillant les dernières personnes encore endormi. Toute ceux présent dans le salon arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Helen : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Max : Désoler, j'avais pas le choix…

Tyson : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? T'es pas bien d'hurler comme ça !

Helen : Je m'attendais pas à trouver Max endormi à côté de moi !

Max : T'énerve pas, je vais tout expliquer.

Helen : Oui, il vaudrait mieux pour toi !

Max : Cette nuit je me suis lever et en voulant retourner dans la salon Draciel c'est arrêter. Je pouvait pas continuer dans le noir et puis j'avais pas mon lanceur et encore moins Draciel.

Helen : Et comme il faisait froid t'es venu me coller ?

Max : Ben, oui…

Helen : Bon O.K pour cette fois…

Max : Merci…

En même temps qu'il prononça ce mot Max embrassa Helen sur la joue. La jeune fille rougit. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon où les dernier arriver prirent leur petit déjeuner. Peut après Kai leur expliqua que la pluie n'empêcherais pas l'entraînement et qu'il leur avaient préparer un petit parcoure destinée pour l'après-midi. Quelque réticences s'élevèrent mais Kai n'en prit pas conte. Il fit quand même un marché : ce matin ils auraient quartier libre (comme il pleut sa limite les activités…). Tyson avait mis entre parenthèse le problème de Kai heureusement pour celui-ci. Midi sonna et les Bladebreakers ce mirent à table : au menu pizza. Ca n'avait pas été une mince à faire de la cuire, mais finalement, grâce à Dranzer ils avaient réussi. Peu après manger les Bladebreakers se préparèrent pour leur " sorti ".

Kenny : Faites attentions quand même, l'eau à encore monté…

Tyson : Nous on veut bien ne pas y aller, mais monsieur Somnambule n'est pas de cette avis. Ca se trouve il dort encore debout.

Kai : Tyson, tais-toi…

Helen : J'ai du louper un épisode, on pourrait m'expliquer ?

Tyson : Et bien Kai à faillit me tuer cette nuit… Ou faire autre chose c'est à lui de le dire…

Kai : Lâche-moi avec cette affaire Tyson !

Tyson : Je voudrais juste connaître le pourquoi, je fais rien de mal…

Kai : Aller tous le monde dehors !

Max : Oui sergent !

Tous pouffèrent de rire et sortir de la maison. Ils commencèrent à courir sous la pluie, tantôt glissant, tantôt dérapant et même parfois tombant.

Tyson : Kai il vaut mieux faire demi-tour, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et puis on est tous frigorifier, même toi !

Kai : Ferme là et cour !

Ray : Tyson a raison Kai, c'est pas un temps pour être dehors à courir, même pour un entraînement !

Kai : Plus vous courrez vite, plus vite on pourra rentré !

Tyson : Encore faut-il accroché à la route !

Max : Laisse tomber tu vois bien qu'il ne renonceras pas ! Autant courir et après il nous lasseras tranquille !

**Et voilà c'est fini, mais même si vous ne le s'avez pas encore, je coupe en plein milieu de l'action **

Tyson : Euh, ouais… Enfin laissé pas de review sinon je sens que ça va mal aller pour nous !

Ray : Tu veux dire pour toi et Kai !

**De toute façon mon idée est déjà faite, alors review **


	6. Par temps de tempête

**Coucou, ça va tous le monde ? Voici Par temps de tempête... Kai se jète à l'eau!**

Kai : non…

**Ba qu'est ce ta t'es pas content, tu veux pas savoir comment Tyson va s'en tirer ?**

Tyson : tirer de quoi ? Qu'est ce tu vas me faire faire ?

**Oh, trois fois rien n'est ce pas Kai ?**

Ray : j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux pas s'avoir…

**Mais vous aller le s'avoir dans CE chapitre, alors heureux ?**

Tyson : très heureux…

Kai :…

**J'allais oublier : review Kai ?**

Kai : Non…

**Si, ou je te fais faire encore plus dans ce chapitre**

Kai : T'oserai pas ?

**Attend laisse moi réfléchir… SI **

Kai : j'ai pas le choix en faite ? Bon… ba Raninounette…''merci'' pour ta review, ça LUI à fait très plaisir…

**Oui, beaucoup Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap **

Kai :… Je croyais que c'était moi qui le faisait aujourd'hui

**Pourquoi tu te plaint ? En plus je complète **

Kai :…

**Bon ça va j'ai compris je continue toute seule… Ba Kamatari-chan merci pour tes review Tu trouve que je m'améliore ? Sa c'est cool j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

Kai : tu dis toujours ça…

**Et alors ? c'est parce que je suis à fond dedans Alors Kalas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je tiens à encore te remercier pour ce que tu a fait pour moi sur msn T'a été vraiment génial de chez génial Au faite quand la suite d'une de tes fic ? Bientôt j'espère **

Max : on a du louper l'episode du coup d'msn…

**Oui, et vous avez même pas à savoir le reste Et bien sur ce bonne lecture **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les bladebreakers continuèrent de courir jusqu'à arriver à la plage. Kai insista pour là longer à avoir les tibias frapper par l'eau :

Tyson : T'as rien trouver de mieux, t'as pas l'impression qu'on est déjà assez mouiller comme ça ?

Kai : Coure…

Tyson : Sa va, je cour, mais si tu continue dans ton délire tu vas nous faire nager !

Helen : Lui donne pas d'idée, c'est déjà assez chiant comme ça !

Ray : Kai, tu est sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Kai : Coure…

Max : Mais Kai…

Kai : Coure…

Tyson : Tiens, le disque est bloqué, pas de bol. Si ça se trouve il est encore sur l'option somnambulisme. Faudrait l'emmener en révision, on a un capitaine défectueux ! Eh, Kai, c'est à toi que je parle !

Daichie : Kai, t'es encore avec nous ?

Kai : Coure…

Tyson : J'avais raison ! Il a décrocher !

Ray : Tyson, arrête, tu ferais mieux de…

Kai : …Rattraper le groupe au lieu de jacasser !

Tyson : Ah, tu t'es réveiller ? Tu sais que…

Tyson n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fût happé par une vague :

Ray, Max, Helen, Daichie (tous le monde sauf Kai quoi ) : TYSON !

Le groupe s'arrêta net. Ils regardèrent pendant quelque interminable seconde la mer déchaîner, observant, scrutant la mer, toujours plus vif : et toujours aucune trace de Tyson. La même idée traversa en même moment l'esprit de Max et Helen. Tous deux ajustèrent leur toupie :

Daichie : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Max : Nos spectres sont tous les deux aquatiques…

Helen :… Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Max :… On va bientôt voir si l'entraînement à porter ces fruits.

Kai : Vos spectres sont aquatiques, pas vos toupies.

Et sans un mot de plus, Kai s'enfonça dans la mer déchaîner :

Daichie : Mais il est fou…

Ray : Ou amoureux, faut voir…

Max, Helen (bizarre ils font tout ensemble ) : KAI !

Ray : Ils va se tuer…

C'est alors que Max baissa les yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua deux toupies laissé à l'abandon sur le sol imbibé d'eau : Dragoon et Dranzer, côte à côte. IL se baissa et les ramassa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de couper à CE moment, pardon **

Tyson : Tu vas pas me tuer quand même ? Un, dit, tu ferai pas ça quand même, n'oublie pas que je suis ton perso préférer !

**J'ai jamais dit que tu était mon préférer ! Et pour la p'tit histoire des deux toupies, Tyson c'était pas voulu que Dragoon tombe de sa poche alors que Kai la fait exprès **

Tyson : t'oublie pas quelque chose ?

**Non, Dragoon n'ai pas tomber dans l'eau, l'opération du saint esprit à fait que il est arriver sur la plage (ou alors c'est peut-être par l'opération du fanfikeuse mais je vois pas la différence, on arrive au même résultat ) Ah si en faite t'as raison j'allais oublier de dire un truc, Kai à pas fait tomber Dranzer la par hasard, il avait remarquer Dragoon.**

Kai : Tu vas me faire ramener un cadavre ou pas ?

**Pourquoi cette question tu veux s'avoir la suite ?**

Kai : Juste s'avoir si je serais enfin débarrasser de Tyson…

Tyson :QUOI ?

**Mais qui t'a dit que tu allais le retrouver le Tyson ? Après tous une fic en romance ça pourrait être la mort d'une personne chère et tous ce qui s'en suit, tu me suit**

Ray : Tyson, t'es mal là…

Tyson : Je crois aussi…

**Bon ba sur ce salut et à la prochaine **


	7. Mort ou vif?

**Salut et oui c'est encore moi Pour une fois je suis pas en retard **

Kai : Il va mourir ou pas ?

**Bonjour à toi aussi Kai…**

Tyson : Je vais mourir ou pas ?

**J'sais pas faut voir… Déjà mon p'tit Kai tu vas faire des trucs pour Tyson **

Kai : Comme ? Oh non ne me dit pas que…

**Stop j'ai pas dit AVEC Tyson j'ai dit POUR Tyson, il y a de la nuance Kai, faut pas avoir l'esprit mal placé **

Max : T'as pas de review ?

**Non, je suis trop rapide, c'est comme si j'avais posté 2 chap en même temps **

Tyson : Alors envoie le chap, je vois s'avoir si je meurs !

**Attend, je voudrais remercier Kamatari-chan quand même **

Ray : Pour ?

**Ce qu'elle a fait pour moi sur msn, sa ma fait du bien d'en parler **

Max : On a dut encore louper le sujet qui ce passe sur msn et qui est d'actualité en ce moment…

**Dans le mille Maxou Enfin merci encore Kamatari-chan t'a été génial Et sur ce bonne lecture **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai ressorti de l'eau quelques minutes après y être entré, avec le corps de Tyson dans les bras :

Ray : Kai, Tyson !

Kai leva la tête, regardant Ray qui lui regardait le corps toujours inanimé de Tyson.

Max : Kai, ne nous dit pas qu'il est…

Kai :…… Il ne respire plus et son cœur semble s'être arrêté…

Kai déposa alors le corps de Tyson dans le sable trempé et commença à vérifier son pou (le cœur pas les cheveux ). La réaction de Kai ne se fit pas attendre, il déchira le tee-shirt de Tyson et commença se qu'on appelle un massage cardiaque (pour se qui connaisse pas passé l'AFPS ). Helen avait depuis longtemps fondu en larme sur l'épaule de Max.

Ray : Kai, si son cœur battait ?

Kai : Y battait pas…

Kai continuait son massage cardiaque pour le moment toujours sans effet. Il s'arrêta prix une forte respiration et commença un bouche à bouche.

Ray : Kai…

Kai (entre deux respirations) : QUOI !!!

Max : T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Il est peut-être déjà…

Kai : MAX, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !!!

Max :…

Tyson reprit connaissance à ce moment là, Kai le redressa pour le faire recracher le trop plein d'eau. La pluie continuai de leur fouetter le visage. Tyson grelottait. Kai, encore une fois prix les devant et lui donna son manteau. Tous les Bladebreakers imitèrent leur capitaine et se retrouvèrent en tee-shirt sous la pluie qui se transformèrent en grêle. Kai prit Tyson dans les bras et se releva.

Kai : On continue l'entraînement et on rentre vite…

Daichie : Euh, Kai… Tu veux vraiment continuer l'entraînement dans ces conditions ?

Kai : …

Tyson : Kai… je crois que je peux marcher tu sais…

Kai, resserra sa poigne de sorte à faire comprendre à Tyson qu'il n'en était pas question, et qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

Kai : On rentre … On reprend l'entraînement demain et on rattrapa ce qu'on à pas fait aujourd'hui.

Kai commença à marcher en direction de la maison de Tyson, suivit par le reste du groupe. Helen avait sécher ces larmes mais restai accrocher au bras de Max, qui ne disait visiblement rien (étonnant ). Une fois de tant à autre Tyson tentai de bouger pour redescendre mais Kai resserrait encore sa poigne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Max : On peut passer chez moi, je voudrait prendre des vêtements propre…

Helen : Oui, moi aussi…

Kai : Allez-y tous les deux, rapidement, et ne vous séparez pas. Ray, tu reste avec moi.

Helen : Merci Kai…

Tous deux partirent pendant que Kai et Ray continuèrent leur route, sous ce qui était à présent une pluie de grêle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon d'accord c'est un peu court mais il faut que le reste mûrisse dans ma p'tite tête **

Tyson : Je crois que je vais être malade… Pourquoi Kai, sa pouvait pas au moins être une fille qui me fasse de bouche à bouche !

**C'est vrai que par ce temps là, les filles sur une plage avec une mer démonté sa court les rues **

Tyson : Je suis traumatisé à vie… Pis pourquoi il voulait pas me lâcher un ?!

**T'énerve pas, c'était pour le bon déroulement de la fic, et puis faut relire le titre vieux, comme sa tu seras pourquoi il te prend dans ces bras **

Tyson : Mais tu vas pas me mettre avec lui quand même, t'a pas quequ'un d'autre en rabe, pitier

**Je réfléchi… Ba Helen elle est prévu pour Max, Ray à la limite, si tu veux…**

Tyson : Précision, que tu me mette quelqu'un encore sa passe, mais je demande une fille.

Hilary alors ?

Tyson : J'ai pas dit une peste, j'ai dit une fille, même si souvent les filles sont des pestes…

**J'ai pas bien du comprendre la, tu peux répeter ?**

Tyson : J'ai parler moi ? Bizarre je m'en souviens pas…

**Ouais, Ouais c'est sa, je serais m'en souvenir t'en fait pas vas, tu vas souffrir**

Kai : Et bien sûr, je vais souffrir avec…

**T'as tout compris Bon sur ce à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre **

Tyson : J'ai aucne chance de finir avec une fille c'est ça ?

**Oui, aller a +**


	8. Après la pluie le brouillard

**Salut tous le monde **

Tyson : oh, non, la folle…

Kai : le retour…

**Toujours aussi aimable les garçon… Enfin, on vous changeras pas : review ?**

Kai : absent…

Tyson : pareil…

Ray : présent !

Max : pereil !

**Et ba sa fait pas mal de la et pas la Et bien les pas la vont commencer ?**

Kai : je suis la…

Max : pas moi !

**Ouais, bon une review chacun se seras plus simple : Kai, Tyson, Max et Ray**

Kai : Bon ba Ranpû j'ai pas le choix je crois… alors, pour tes mangas, tu verras avec elle je fais que repondre moi. Tu veux qu'elle continue de nous torturer ? c'est la dernière fois que je te repond…

Tyson : Ha moi…et je me tape Kalas… comme quoi la vie est injuste…

**Tyson, tu veux t'en prendre une ?**

Tyson : genial kalas ! elle m'adore tellement que je ne peux que lui repondre et je pense que c'est reciproque ! bon pour le chap 6, tu trouve sa marrant que je me preine une vague… sans commentaire… pour la chap 7, Kai donne justement des cours de bouche à bouche si tu veux, en plus comme sa tu pourrais être le mannequin pour ma part j'ai asser donner merci bien… Tu trouve qu'elle s'ameliore, dans la connerie oui, sa c'est sûr… bon max vas-y !

Max : Yes et en plus, j'ai Kamatari-chan dommage c'est une petite review… enfin bon, c'est pas grave Tyson, kami a raison, finir avec une fille sa serait gacher un couple merveilleux !

Tyson : Max…

Kai : ferme la…

Max : …Tu veux que Kai souffre plus, je pense que sa peut se faire, mais je crois que dans les prochains chapitres c'est Tyson qui seras viser selon la rumeur…

Ray : Et pour finir, Raninette, moi aussi j'adore, peut etre parce que je suis en dehors de toute l'histoire enfin pour Kai… je pense qu'il y a ete contrain !

**Merci les garçons, vous êtes super et bien sûr pour la fin, j'espère que vous aimerer ce chap**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 8 : Après la pluie… le brouillard.

Pendant que Kai, Ray, et Tyson continuèrent leur chemin, Max et Helen arrivaient à la maison de cette dernière :

Mère d'Helen : Oh, ma chérie ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais tu, avec qui, pourquoi…

Helen : Stop ! Chez Tyson, avec Max, Ray, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Daichie et Kenny, parce qu'il pleuvait.

Mère d'Helen : Mais…

Helen : Mais, rien du tout, je vais me changer, viens Maxou !

Max : Euh…….

Max n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Helen lui prit la main et l'entrainat à sa suite. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre a clef

Helen : Enfin tranquille…

Max : Tu compte te changer là ?

Helen : Ba oui, c'est quand même ma chambre…

Max (rougi) :…

Helen : Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ?

Max (pense) : Ah, oui, je me disais aussi…

Quelques minutes après ils redescendirent tous deux et ressortirent de la maison en ignorant totalement le mère d'Helen. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sous la pluie et arrivèrent chez Max. Son père n'étant pas là, Max ouvrit la porte se dirigea dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Helen attendait au sous sol. Max la rejoignit bientôt

Helen : Alors c'est sa ton beystadium, Tyson m'en à beaucoup parlé.

Max : Ah, ba, il était déjà là quand on à acheté la maison.

Max avança en direction d'Helen, ces chaussures étant trempées, il glissa et se retrouva sur Helen dans le beystadium. Ils mirent un certain temps à ce rendre compte de la situation assez gênante et tout à la fois hilarante

Helen : Euh Max ?

Max : Oui ?

Helen : Tu crois pas que dormir avec moi c'était déjà assez ?

Max : Euh, oui mais dans les deux cas c'était pas voulu…

Helen : Ouais, ba tu pourrais pas te lever. Tu devient lourd !

Max : Oui, bien sûr, escuse moi…

Max se releva et aida Helen à se remettre debout. Ils remontèrent et repartirent chez Tyson. La pluie continuait de battre à torrent et rien ne semblai pouvoir l'arrêter

Helen : Max ? Tu penses quoi de ce temps ?

Max : Sa risque de durée… J'en connais un qui va être content.

Helen : Tyson… Kai serais bien capable de l'accompagné pendant l'entraînement jusqu'à son école adorer…

Max : Pour le moment, je pense qu'il a autre chose en tête…

Helen : Comme ?

Max : Euh, nan rien, oublie…

Helen (essouffler) : Max…

Max : Oui ?

Helen : On peut pas ralentir s'in te plait ? J'en peux plus de courir. Et puis, on est à nouveaux trempé, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

Max : Tu as raison, escuse moi…

Helen : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Max : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Helen : Arrête de t'escuser. (à elle-même) Tu n'en as pas besoin pour être Kawaï…

Max : Quoi ?

Helen : Laisse tomber, c'est pas grâve…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon, ba voila fin de chapitre, sa vous à plus ?**

Tyson : Oui !

**Sans commentaire… bon ba a+ a non merci a Kami et Kalas pour ce qu'elles savent **

Kai : Et elle savent quoi ?

**Oh, oas grand-chose, un truc que TOI tu sais pas Aller a la prochaine bye !**


	9. Repos, mais pour qui ?

Coucou

**Coucou !! Je suis de retour !!**

Tyson : range son jus de fruit Mamamya…..

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et je m'en escuse '**

Kai : T'as pas d'escuse…..

Tyson : Mais s'y t'avais laissé tombé, on ne t'en aurait pas voulu

Max : Oh si !

Kai/Tyson : Oh non !

**Roooh….. Vous battez pas, de toute façon je reprends ' (Bon j'ai perdu mes brouillons ce qui ne va pas m'arranger, mais je sais quand même ce que je voulais faire alors ça ne devrais pas trop changer )**

Ray/Max : Youhou !

Kai/Tyson : ….

**Mais avant tout, Review ! Je conte sur vous tous !**

Tyson : Gna gna gna….

**Tyson….**

Tyson : Hmmmmmmmmmmm……… Bon…. Alors…. Licylie…. Le voilà le chapitre que tu voulais….. Nan j'men sortirai pas indemne…… Bouhhhhhhhhhhhh………….. Mais bon c'est gentil de t'excusé…. Tu ne veux pas raisonner l'auteur, hein ? Pitierrrrrrrrrrrr !!

**Ahem…..**

Tyson : Bon chapitre…..

Max : Alors Vidackt ! T'as adoré la fic ? Moi aussi ! Et j'suis sure que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur aussi !

**Oui très Merki !! '**

Max : Maissssssss c'est moi qui réponds !

…**.**

Max : regarde noir l'auteur Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimeras…..

**Euh…. Moi aussi…..**

Max : ….

Kai : Kalas 1209….. Tu lui aurais pas mis de review j'taurais peut être aimé….. T'aimes pas Tyson ? Bon alors j't'aime un peu…. Je ne donne pas de cours de bouche à bouche, c'est l'auteur qui délire….. Et si j'avais embrassé Tyson…. Je serais surement mort…. Depuis une éternité……

Tyson : Et moi alors !

Kai : Bon chapitre…. L'auteur me menace avec une poêle alors j'suis obligé….

**range la poêle Hm ?**

Ray : Bon Ranpu, alors, ben bon chapitre, et non Kalas et Kami n'y sont pour rien dans le chapitre

**La dernière c'est Kamatari-chan ! Coucou !! Merci pour ce compliment ' (Max est un peu mon préféré, alors ça doit m'aider mdr). Décrire Helen ? J'vais essayer ! J'te promets que ça viendra J'avais prévu un flash back mais pas dans ce chapitre, tu vas devoir attendre ' De plus je vais corriger toute mes fautes des chapitres précédents (j'sais même pas comment vous avez fait pour continuer de lire parce qu'en me relisant j'ai halluciné ') Donc voilà ! Bon Chapitre !!** **Tu risque de revoir Kai en somnambule effectivement, mais je sais pas quand…**

Kai : Le plus tard sera le mieux

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 9 : Repos, mais pour qui ?

Les deux blonds arrivèrent devant chez Tyson et se turent. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et furent accueillit par Kenny et Hilary :

Hilary : Et bien, vous voilà enfin ?!

Kenny : On s'est inquiété.

Helen : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on n'a pas été si long.

Hilary : Les autres sont rentrés depuis plus d'une heure !

Max :…Tant que ça…

Helen : Pff, nos maisons sont loin et on en avait marre de courir.

Hilary : Vous auriez pu prévenir au moins !

Helen : Comment ?!

Hilary : Avec un téléphone, tu sais, l'appareil qui…

Helen : Ça va ; je sais ce que c'est un téléphone figure toi !

Hilary : Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !

Kenny (à lui) : Et bien, les disputes entre filles…

Helen : Et pour ton information '' Mademoiselle je sais tout sur tout '' le téléphone est coupé.

Hilary : Tu pouvais envoyer un mail à Kenny !

Helen : Sans ordi ?!

Hilary : Et alors, t'as un portable non ?!

Helen : Je peux pas envoyer de mail avec !

Hilary : Tu pouvais envoyer un SMS !!

Helen : A qui, personne n'a de portable ici ?!

Kai : Ça suffit !

Helen et Hilary : …

Max (pense) _: Quelle autorité…_

Dizzy : Kai, mon sauveur !

Max : Comment va Tyson ?

Kai : Il dort dans sa chambre pour le moment, Ray le surveille.

Hilary : Pour une fois qu'il dort calmement…

Helen : Boucle là…

Hilary : Quoi, répète ?!

Helen : Tu m'as très bien compris ! Tyson a faillit mourir, sans Kai il ne s'en sortait pas !

Hilary : Tyson c'est encore attirés des problèmes, tous ça est de sa faute !

Max : Et c'est reparti…

Kai : Hilary, tait-toi. Tout est de ma faute si Tyson à risqué sa vie, j'aurais du faire plus attention…

Kenny : Mais Kai…

Kai : Stop, je ne veux rien s'avoir…

Kai reparti en direction de la chambre de Tyson et Ray arriva :

Ray : Enfin revenu ? C'était quoi tous ces cri ?

Dizzy : Un combat qui n'aurait pas eu de fin sans un preux chevalier.

Les deux filles partirent côte à côte dans les couloirs :

Dizzy : Je lance les paris, elles ne tiendront pas 5 minutes sans ce déclarer la guerre.

Kenny : Tu mise quoi ?

Dizzy : Une de mes puces électriques et toutes les informations que j'ai dans mon disque dur concernant tous les spectres rencontrés.

Ray : Le conte à rebours est lancé !

Hilary (chuchote) : T'aurai pu utiliser ta toupie pour nous prévenir…

Helen : Ma toupie n'a pas l'option facteur, et sous cette pluie je l'aurais abimé plus qu'autre chose.

Hilary : C'est à ce demander ce que tu fais dans l'équipe…

Helen : Tu peux parler toi, tu n'as même pas de toupie ! Et puis tu voulais que Gekiryu-oh ou Draciel finisse dans un caniveau ?!

Ray : Elles ont tenu 2 minutes 36.

Dizzy : Il faudrait penser à les calmer ou elles vont s'entre tuer…

Kenny : Max, tu tentes ?

Max : J'ai déjà du mal avec une fille alors conte pas sur moi.

Ray : Il reste plus que moi je crois…

Il parti et traversa toute la maison, se retrouvant dans le dojo où les deux se tuai du regard :

Ray : Sa rime à rien tous ça ! Calmez-vous et essayer de…

Kai : Helen, Ray !!

Ray : Discuté…

Helen: Pff, jamais tranquille... Kai, je suis occupé, trouve quelqu'un d'autre !!

Kai : Non, tout de suite !

Helen (à Hilary) : Tu me le paieras…

Hilary : Vas-y, ton maître t'appelle.

Ray retint la jeune fille et la força à tourner le dos pour aller dans la chambre de Tyson où tout le reste du groupe était. Kai était assis sur une chaise à côté de Tyson qui semblai avoir du mal a respirer :

Ray : Tu nous as appelés ?

Kai : …

Max : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Kai : Allez me chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie…

Daichie : Tous ensemble, pourquoi faire ?

Kai : Il a de la fièvre… Se seras plus prudent si vous y allez tous ensemble.

Hilary : Et nous ? Tu conte nous laisser sur le banc de touche ?!

Kenny : Hilary on va pas…

Hilary : Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être relier à la seconde place !!

Helen (pense) :_ Quelle peste, elle peut pas arrêté de crier au moins, elle est juste à côté d'un malade mais sa là dérange pas d'hurler… Je vais lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement moi, ça va la calmer…_

Helen fut couper dans ces penser par un regard la transperçant. Kai la regardai droit dans les yeux, ils s'échangèrent quelque mot via leurs regard :

Kai : Hilary, Kenny, allés ranger le Dojo, on en aura peut être besoin. Ray, tu seras le chef du groupe, partez maintenant !

Ray : Oui…

Hilary : Je devrais faire la femme de ménage sans rien dire ?! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord !

Max : Et bien dit toi que sa rend service.

Hilary : Je veux venir avec vous !

Helen : Déjà arrête de crier, Tyson est malade quand même.

Hilary : Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres !!

Ray : Mais elle a raison, et puis sortir par ce temps la ne seras pas une parti de plaisir.

Hilary : C'est toujours mieux que de rester avec Tyson !

Kai se leva et d'un revers de la main donna une claque à Hilary, surpris de son geste si soudain. Il était d'une nature calme d'habitude :

Kai : Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est compris ?

Hilary : ….

Helen (pense) : _Dans le genre direct… Une chose de moins que j'aurais à faire, et puis sa passe mieux quand c'est Kai…Enfin si l'occasion se représente je ne me gênerais pas !_

Ray : Allons-y, on a de la route à faire…

Le petit groupe charger d'aller chercher les médicaments pour Tyson se prépara en silence dans le couloir et sortit sous la pluie de grêle redoublant de force. De plus, la pharmacie la plus proche se situait à deux kilomètres de la maison de Tyson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon ba voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimé !**

Tyson mort de rire Hilary tu l'a bien cherché !!

Kai : …. C'est toi qui va t'en prendre une si ça continue….

Tyson : Essaie pour voir !!

**Bon suffit les garçons…. A une prochaine fois !**

**Bye !**


	10. Flash back et tempête

**Coucou ! Me rerevoilà '^^ pardon pour l'attente, décidément je tien pas mes engagement, je reviens, je repars… '^^**

Tyson : Ben, pars !

***Lance un regard plus que noir à Tyson* Toi, tu veux finir la fic ?**

Ray : Traduction, boucle là Tyson

Tyson : …

**Merci, alors ! Review !**

Tyson : yaoifanatique… Bonne fic ?! On a pas la même conception d'une bonne fic… Pas d'entrainement, pas de kai, ça c'est sympas !

**Tyson….**

Tyson : Ahem… bref, tu la trouve ? Pardon ? Géniale et marante ? Wao, tu me donneras la recette de ta drogue ? Sérieux ça à l'air pas mal ! Continuez de me faire soufrir… trop aimable…. Ils sont gentils les lecteurs… J't'aime pas ! Nah !

**Tyson ! Merci à toi ça m'as fait très plaisir, désolé pour la longue attente '^^ T'en fait pas Ty va en baver !**

Kai : Bon, on abrège, Licylie… Ben pleur, il n'y a que les faibles qui pleur

**Mais arrêté de martyriser mes lecteureuhhhh !!!**

Kai : Sans commentaire…. Bon, pour Hilary, je l'aime pas du tout, ravie d'avoir pu te satisfaire, ça m'as fait du bien. Non, je ne suis pas médecin, mais bon, rien ne m'empêche de voir quand Tyson ne vas pas, c'est même très facile, il ne parle plus

Tyson : …

Kai : Là, il va pas par exemple, mais bon, bref, tu veux qu'on lui fasse du bouche à bouche ? Merci mais j'ai déjà donné

**Kai si tu étais moins froid avec les lecteurs tu serais parfait pour répondre au review**

Kai : Hm…

**Hé hé, ben merci à toi, ta review m'as fait beaucoup plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste '^^**

Max : ranpu, merci pour ta review, mais je ne sais pas si la violence résout beaucoup de chose…

**Max, t'es trop gentil, merci à toi ranpu, ta review m'as fait beaucoup plaisir '^^ Maintenant place à la suite ! Bisous !!!**

**Attention**** : Je pense que ma façon d'écrire à changer, je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'aimerons pas '^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les Bladebreakers luttaient contre la tempête faisant rage dehors, combattant à chaque pas les bourrasques, faisant tituber les plus légers et déséquilibrant les plus lourds. Néanmoins aucun ne bronchaient, ils savaient que c'était pour Tyson, lui qui avait beaucoup fait pour l'équipe, aujourd'hui c'était à eux de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Ray : Hey Max ! Tu te souviens lorsque Tyson avait battu Tala au premier championnat du monde ?!

Max : Quel beau match ! Dragoon est lui n'ont fait qu'un ! C'était merveilleux !

Les deux complices se sourirent, ils avaient beau taquiner leur coéquipier ils y tenaient. Les Bladebreakers n'auraient plus la même valeur sans Tyson. Le groupe sorti de ses pensées en entendant un craquement, Ray eu à peine le temps de s'écarter tandis qu'un arbre qui arborait le côté d'une route s'écroulait sur le trottoir. Max lui eu moins de chance, son pied se retrouva coincer sous l'énorme tronc du centenaire. Helen ne laissa même pas le temps à Ray d'assimiler la situation, elle avait déjà lancé Guekiryu-oh. La toupie luttait contre le vent mais on voyait déjà le spectre bleu sortir de son entre pour venir frapper avec fureur le tronc retenant prisonnier la jambe du blond. Se dernier fut libéré sans plus de cérémonie, il se releva et tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe, bien mal lui en prit, il se crispa et fut obligé de s'appuyer sur Ray pour ne pas retomber. La jeune fille reprit vite sa toupie avant qu'elle ne s'envole et regarda ses coéquipiers :

Helen : Max ! Ça va ?!

Max : J… je crois oui…

Ray : Tu t'es sûrement cassé la jambe…

Max : Oh nan…

Daichie : Ben, on dirait bien.

La blonde fronça les sourcils… Cassé ? Nan… Elle s'agenouilla devant le blond et toucha délicatement sa jambe, elle senti aussitôt le garçon se tendre en étouffant un douloureux gémissement. Elle s'excusa à demi mot et continue, elle senti alors une légère crevasse sur le mollet de Max. La fillette fit un petit sourire, fêlé, mais pas cassé :

Helen : Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal Max, je suis désolé.

Ray maintenait Max pour évité qu'il ne chancelle et faisait barrière aux bourrasques de plus en plus insistante au fur est à mesure que les heures passaient. Il jeta un œil en arrière mais tournât aussi la tête en sentant max serrer les poings contre lui et poussé un petit cri de douleur. Helen avait, d'un coup de main habile, « replacé » l'os, ce qui n'étais pas sans douleur malheureusement pour se pauvre Max. Le blonde se releva et regarda les deux garçons :

Helen : C'est bon, ça va te lancer quelques heures mais ça te passera vite, et dans quelque temps il n'y aura plus rien du tout.

Le brun voyant que son ami était incapable de parler pour le moment le détacha de lui.

Ray : Il faut continuer Max, on n'a pas le choix…

Max acquiesça doucement, il ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de la jeune fille prendre possession d'une des siennes. La blonde lui souri et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Helen : T'en fais pas Max, ça va aller, je vais t'aider à marcher, on va y arrivé !

Max : O… Hm…

Le petit groupe reprit sa dangereuse excursion à travers la ville. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Kai, le cas de Tyson de s'arrangeai pas. En effet, la fièvre de se dernier avait encore beaucoup monté et il avait énormément de mal à respirer convenablement. Sans conté les gémissements de douleur se mêlant au plainte du bleuté :

Tyson : Ah…. Ah… Ah….Nan…. Arrête… Nan…. Ah…

Kai : Tyson, il ne se passe rien, calme toi.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon serra les draps entre c'est doigt en crispant ça mâchoire. Kai soupira pour la 100ème fois, aucune des paroles qu'il disait ne réconfortai son ami dans son sommeille. Presque désespéré, il prit la main de Tyson entre ses doigts :

Kai : Boucle là…

Tyson : Kai…

Tyson se calma pratiquement aussitôt que Kai eu prononcé c'est « doux mots ». Le capitaine eu un petit sourire qu'il ne garda pas longtemps :

Kai : Je suis là, maintenant tait toi et dors, sinon tu retourne à l'entrainement.

Curieusement le jeune garçon acquiesça doucement, tout de suite plus détendu, comme si tout était normal.

Le groupe arrivait enfin à la pharmacie, ils y entrèrent rapidement. Helen assit Max sur une chaise laissé là négligemment, alors que Ray s'approchait du pharmacien :

Max : Merci…

Helen : Me remercie pas, on a encore la route du retour à faire.

Ray : Bonjour, nous avons un ami qui est très malade, il a été emporté par la mer et depuis il a beaucoup de fièvre.

Pharmacien : Ou habitez vous ?

Daichie : A environs 2 km d'ici

Pharmacien : Et vous avez fait cette route à pied par ce temps là ?! C'est de la folie !

Ray : Notre ami l'aurais aussi fait si nous étions dans son état, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser sans soin.

Pharmacien : Bien… Je comprends… Décrivez-moi les symptômes.

Ray : Et bien… Il a beaucoup de mal à respiré, il est fiévreux, il semble souffrir mais comme il n'est pas vraiment en état de parler, on ne sait pas vraiment la raison…

Pharmacien : Il aurait fallu me l'amener….

Helen : Par ce temps là ?! Même nous en pleine possessions de nos moyens on rame !

Pharmacien : Soit… Je vais vous donner des antidouleurs qui feront aussi baissé la fièvre, et un décontractant musculaire…

Ray : C'est tout ce qu'on peu faire ?

Pharmacien : Il se peu que de l'eau soit resté dans les poumons, se qui expliquerais c'est difficulté à respiré, mais il faudrait l'opérer…

Daichie : Même une ambulance ne peut rouler par ce temps là, c'est équivaut à du suicide.

Pharmacien : Certes…. Mais il peut se noyer à tout moment pour l'instant.

Helen : Et si on lui vidait les poumons avec un tuyau ?

Pharmacien : L'idée est intéressante… Mais il faudrait une anesthésie générale ainsi que des médecins.

Ray : Faudrait faire quoi avec le tuyau ?

Helen : Aspiré l'eau

Daichie : L'aspirateur du grand père !

Ray : Ne sois pas idiot…

Max : Un tuyau, et Dragoon….

Ray : Pardon ?

Helen : Mais oui ! Dragoon maitrise le vent ! Il suffirait de le mettre à l'extrémité du tuyau et qu'il génère assez de vent pour crée une sorte de mini aspirateur, je pense que même la rotation d'une toupie suffirait !

Ray : Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayé….

Pharmacien : Prenez garde les enfants, vous allez jouer avec une vie humaine, être apprentie médecin de s'invente pas, je vous conseille vivement vous ôtez cette idée de la tête.

Ray : Nous avons besoin d'autre chose, notre ami ici présent c'est retrouver la jambe coincé sous un arbre.

Helen : L'os est fêlé, je lui ai remit en place correctement et il n'y a pas besoin d'attèle.

Pharmacien : Les antidouleurs que j'ai prescrits à votre premier ami devrait aller… Néanmoins je vais vous donnez de la morphine en injection, attention, vous n'avez rien reçu de ma part, c'est formellement interdit de prescrire se type de médicament.

Ray : Bien, merci beaucoup.

Pharmacien : Dépêchez vous de partir avant que la tempête n'augmente encore.

Chacun remercia le pharmacien. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, l'eau augmentai dangereusement dans les rues, il y était pratiquement impossible de circuler convenable. Après une bonne heure de marche les Bladebreakers arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Tyson. Ils y entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie et allèrent tout de suite voir Tyson. Le pauvre faisait peine à voir. Helen préféra ressortir tant cette image là touchait. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était entré dans les Bladebreakers, en effet, l'année d'avant….

Tyson : Kai ! Hey, Kai!!

Kai: …

Tyson s'arrêta au niveau de son capitaine, il avait l'air en colère :

Tyson : Kai ! Bon sang !

Kai : Tyson, c'est comme ça, tu as perdu alors tu fais la vaisselle.

Tyson : C'est pas juste ! Vous étiez à deux contre moi !!!

Kai : Et ? Tu n'es pas un champion ?

Tyson : Si !

Kai : On dirait pas, ton jeu est nul.

Tyson : Kai !

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier soupira :

Kai : Une chance, une seule

Tyson : Hé hé hé… Qui sera mon adversaire ? Cette fois Dragoon ne lui fera pas de cadeau !

Kai : Hm, hm, suis moi.

Le capitaine parti dans les rues de la ville, intrigué, Ray et Max suivirent Tyson et leur chef dans la rue. Il faisait beau ce jour là, les oiseaux chantaient près de la rive, les enfants jouaient, entourant les beystadiums dans les parcs arborant les couleurs du printemps. Kai marchait, droit, sans s'arrêter. Le bleuté le regardait, se demandant où leur meneur pouvait bien les emmenés. En effet les Bladebreakers n'avaient pas pour habitude de trainé dans c'est rue, se dirigeant vers les lieux les moins fréquentable de leur ville. Max et Ray marchait côte à côte, regardant les bâtisses abandonnés ou souillés par des jeunes de leurs âges. Le leader s'arrêta dans une impasse, il monta sur une poubelle et passa le muret. Les trois autre se regardèrent et finir par l'imiter. Ils se stoppèrent net, là, devant eux, une centaine de beybladeurs se combattant à un niveau supérieur. Ce n'était pas comme c'est combat de gamin, les règles étaient réellement respecté, un beau jeu, de belle tactique, un esprit de compétition hautement développé. Kai s'arrêta à un beystadium, se retourna en lançant un regarde à son coéquipiers :

Kai : Tyson, tu restes ici.

Tyson : Si tu veux….

Kai reparti dans la foule des beybladeurs acharnés au combat, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, il cherchait, il cherchait celui qui n'était pas comme les autres. Celui qui avait le niveau mondial sans jamais avoir vu une coupe de sa vie. Il regarda les différents matchs qui se déroulaient, sans vraiment être impressionné. Il fini par soupirer. Lui qui pensait trouver la perle rare qui remettrait une fois pour toute Tyson à sa place… Soudain, le leader des Bladebreakers releva un peu la tête et s'approcha d'une jeune fille, accroupi dans un coin, la tête caché par ses genoux. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cette gamine l'attirais, il sentait un truc de plus que les autres. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu jouer, n'avait même pas vu sa toupie. Elle était là, comme une perdante, une fille sans maison, sans idée, sans rêve. Kai ne compris même pas pourquoi son regard avait été attiré par la fillette. Cependant, il s'avançât et se mit à la hauteur de la blonde :

Kai : Hey

Pour toute réponse la gamine grogna :

Fille : J'ai beau être la seule fille du coin, j'ai un nom, Helen, Naoko, comme vous le sentez, mais arrêté avec vos « Hey » !

Kai : Je ne t'es jamais vu par ici avant.

Helen : Cool.

Kai : Tu veux pas relevé ta tête ? J'ai une proposition pour toi.

L'interpelé soupira et releva la tête. Elle planta ses yeux azur dans les yeux ametis de Kai. Un regard froid, plein de défis :

Helen : Bon, qu'est ce tu me veux ?

Kai : *pense* Peu commode la jeune fille… Mais elle m'a l'air d'avoir du potentiel…

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, se releva et marcha. Helen, trouvant le comportement de se mystérieux individus suspect le suivit. Kai rejoignit c'est coéquipiers tout en désignant la nouvelle venu :

Kai : Voilà ton adversaire, et si tu perds, tu rechignes pas.

Tyson : U… Une fille ? Tu rigoles ! T'as pas trouvé mieux comme « marchandise » ? Je suis un pro moi !

La dénommée « marchandise » grogna :

Helen : Alors toi ! Met toi en place que je te remettre dans les 18 mètres !!

Max : *pense* Tyson, tu joue avec le feu… il ne vaut mieux pas attiser les cendres si tu ne sais pas quel boit est mis dans la cheminé… Si Kai à choisi cette fille, c'est qu'elle à quelque chose… A moins qu'ils se connaissent…

Le compte à rebours fût lancer, les toupies s'engagèrent dans le beystadium. Dragoon commença à crée une tornade dès le départ mais la jeune fille ne fut pas impressionnée. Sa toupie bleue resta stable malgré les bourrasques, si bien que Tyson, ne se méfiant de rien, appela son dragon. Celui-ci sorti de son antre aussi imposant que resplendissant. La jeune fille sourie, elle avait gagné. Sa toupie pivota vers la droite frappant de plein fouet Dragoon, le déséquilibrant complètement. Elle assénât à Dragoon un multitude d'attaque avant t'appeler son propre spectre qu'elle stoppa pendant l'attaque :

Helen : Voila, je te présente Guekiryu-oh morveux, le plus puissant de tout les spectres. J'ai beau être une fille, tu ne fait plus le fière, hm ?

Kai fit un petit sourire, la gamine avait un don, c'était sur. Un don à exploité pour l'équipe. Tyson grogna :

Tyson : Ce n'est pas encore fini !!

Helen : Si.

Tout en disant c'est mots, la jeune fille rappela sa toupie et parti sans un regard en vers les autres :

Tyson : Tu t'enfuis ?!

Helen : T'as perdu, une pichenette et ta toupie peu aller à la casse.

Tyson : Quoi ?

Helen : T'es aveugle ?

La fillette se retourna et prix Dragoon entre ses doigts :

Helen : Ton anneaux d'attaque est mort, tu sais pas entretenir ta toupie, ta base est fichu, sans compté ton disque de poids déséquilibré.

Max : Comment peut tu dire ça !

Helen : Cette toupie n'en est pas à son premier combat aujourd'hui, l'anneau d'attaque à été entailler récemment car il n'y a pas encore de crace dans l'usure de la pièce, la base à du tournée sur les cailloux, et le disque de poids à du se prendre un coup d'anneau d'attaque qui a enlevé un bout et déséquilibré la toupie. Alors, soit on sait combler les faiblesses, sois on perd.

Elle regarde Tyson est lui rendit sa toupie, tourna les talons et commença à partir jusqu'à ce que Kai la retienne par l'épaule :

Kai : Bladebreakers, tu connais ?

Helen : Encore une équipe ? M'intéresse pas.

Kai : Je suis sûre que si….

Helen : Tsss… Une période d'essaie, si j'aime pas, je me tire.

Kai : Ok.

Ray fut impressionner par la petite, elle avait un sacré caractère et ne craignais personne. Tyson boudait comme un gosse, dégouté de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Max quand à lui restais partager, il se demandait d'où pouvait venir cette fille si doué, se caractère à la Kai, mais cette gentillesse très visible, oui, car un autre aurait donné le coup fatal à la toupie de l'adversaire. Mais pas elle, nan, elle avait simplement récupérer sa toupie et remit Tyson à sa place moralement. Helen regarda Kai et lui serra la main en signe d'accord, ce fut le début de sa carrière en tant que Beybladeurs professionnelle…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oui, chapitre un peu cour je sais, mais bon, review ? '^^**

Tyson : Non !

Max : Si !

Kai : …

**Voilou, encore une fois désolé pour l'attente, à une prochaine !**


End file.
